Friends for life
by Aquaformer
Summary: How would my friends interact if palced in the transformer world. I do not own transformers. Warning: some very mild slash is hinted at.
1. Jasmine's Find

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was just a strange idea that came into my head. Jasmine is my creation. This is strictly a fan fin. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Jasmine had just arrived on earth from Cybertron. And since receiving the order from Optimus Prime that they were to assimilate and blend in, Jasmine had scanned a Ferrari for her alt mode, a bright shiny red one, though when she was in her robot bipedal mode, her purple trimmings could be seen. She was an Autobot, as the symbol on her helm told everyone so. She had come to this planet in hopes that she could find a mate, as her dating circus back on Cybertron left her frustrated and single. Not that she minded, but she was sick of dealing with all the jerk bots that just only wanted to interface with her and nothing more. Plus the fact that she was ordered by her commander to arrive on earth left her very little choice about whether she wanted to come to earth or not.

And as she drove around the small town, she found herself being drawn out toward the Autobot base, as if something was drawing her there. And while she knew little about this new world she was on, she felt as though her luck may not change here as her selection was much smaller than it had been even on Cybertron. But figuring she had nothing to lose and everything to gain, she had come to this organic planet for 2 reasons 1 – Optimus Prime, her commanding officer, had ordered her to join them here on earth, and 2 – hopefully from amongst the brave soldier bots who were already here, she would be able to find a suitable mate. It was not that she had to find a mate, she just was so sick of a dating circus that she thought it would be nice to finally be able to find someone to settle down with.

Jasmine thought about the qualities she wanted in a bot. While Jasmine was barely taller than a minibot, she wanted someone who was much taller than her as her mate. And she also looked for someone whose color scheme did not turn her off. There was nothing worse than a bot that did not coordinate their colors. Additionally, she was looking for someone who she could not plow over, as she knew she had a very forceful personality and she did not want someone who was going to let her run over them all the time. That requirement alone sent many a sad mech to the curb, as Jasmine was always known to catch many a mech's optics. She was a master flirt and had mastered many other romantic skills in hopes that someday she would meet her sparkmate.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Prowl, Jazz, and several of the other commanding officers gathered with Optimus Prime in one of the meeting rooms. Prime was talking about a new transformer who was going to be coming to the base. Many bots had questions, but before they could ask the questions, Prime went on to talk about the bot's battle expertise as well as prowess for sniffing out bad guys as well as infiltrating places where few other bots had dared to go. The mechs sitting around the table were intrigued as to who the new bot could be. And then Prime threw a curve ball, as he said the new recruit who did all that he stated was a femme. Silence grew in the room, as each mech kept quiet, as they had thought the new bot would have been a mech. But Prowl realized that the reason why Prime had told the qualifications first was that if Prime had mentioned that it was a femme first, no one would have believed the qualifications.

And before anyone could say anything else, the smallish Jasmine, who had arrived at the base only 5 minutes ago, was thrusted into the meeting room and all were shocked by her size. She was slightly taller than a minibot and barely came up to Optimus Prime's chest. But the serious look on her face told them in no uncertain terms that there was more to her than met the optic. Jasmine carefully assessed the mechs in the room. None of them looked particularly appealing, but she figured that maybe when she got to know them, things would get easier. Although, one thing she did learn right away was to steer clear of the prankster Twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who more often than not went by Sunny and Sides. Optimus tried introducing the femme to the bots, but it was hard as all of them were just as captured by her beauty as her processor.

"Jasmine, I would like to introduce you to Prowl, the second in command; Jazz, the third in command; Red Alert, our security director; Wheeljack, our resident inventor; Ultra Magnus, city commander; and Ratchet, our Chief medical officer" stated Prime, watching as each bot stood respectively as their name was called.

Jasmine replied, "Nice to meet you all. Now let's get down to work."

All the mechs were caught off guard, all except Prime and Ratchet, who already liked Jasmine's get up and go attitude. Plus, Ratchet loved the fact that Jasmine had only been here a short time and had already put Sunny and Sides in their places. Maybe this femme bot was just the kick in the pants the bots needed around the base to keep things going.

And after 45 more earth minutes of hard work, the meeting was over, and things were taken care of, Jasmine made sure of that. And once the meeting had ended, most of the bots returned to their posts, most that is except Ultra Magnus (G1) who wanted to get to know the new femme at the base, especially if she could put Sunny and Sides in their place faster than Red Alert could throw them in the brig.

Jasmine looked at Ultra Magnus; he did not seem that impressive. Yes, he was taller and bigger than her, but so were almost all the mechs in the base except the minibots Cliffjumper and Bumblebee. Ultra Magnus was kind of quiet and reserved. Jasmine figured she would give the guy a chance, though she was not usually one to give full chances, as she was worried that things would get out of her control. Soon enough, Ultra Magnus had escorted the beautiful femme to her quarters. Jasmine, tired from traveling, thanked Magnus for the escort and soon found the berth in her quarters and fell into recharge.

Magnus walked away. He enjoyed Jasmine's company. She was funny but got stuff taken care of. And he loved how she just seemed to always put her "foot in her mouth." Plus, her feisty determined side impressed him. And while Magnus continued back to his room, he was jolted from Cloud 9 by Optimus Prime arguing with Elita One, and Elita was winning. Magnus smiled as he realized what it meant to love a femme, and that meant to take the good with the bad. Soon enough, Magnus had reached his room and soon climbed into his berth to try and recharge, dreaming of Jasmine as he recharged.

Meanwhile, as Jasmine recharged, her processor kept bringing her dreams of her with Ultra Magnus. She was not sure how this was possible as she had just met the bot, but already, something seemed to be drawing her toward the bot. If only she could keep from pushing him away as she had to so many times to many mechs before, but then again she never felt her spark skip a jolt or tremor the way it did when Ultra Magnus was around her. And though she tried and tried to push the bot from her processor, her spark had a different agenda in mind that would lead Jasmine down a path she never thought that she would be on.

The next morning, Jasmine was up with the sunrise. It was not that she liked getting up early; it was just that it had been programmed into her. She went out to see the morning sunrise, which was much different here on earth as it was on Cybertron. And as she sat down and watched the beautiful sunrise, she found that she was not alone, as Ultra Magnus had joined her on the roof of the Autobot base. Jasmine felt safe with Ultra Magnus with her, something that she rarely felt around a mech she was interested in, as after an especially scary experience, she was careful who she let around her, particularly mechs.

But as the two watched the rising orb float higher in the sky, they began to talk. Ultra Magnus talked about the earth, how things were going, everything but himself. Jasmine was impressed as this was one of the first mechs she had mech that was not pursuing her because she could be a breeder. Jasmine talked about how things were going on Cybertron, how she arrived, and how out of place she felt here on the new planet, anything to stay off the topic of talking about her and her life. And as the two talked, they became friends. Jasmine was becoming smitten with Ultra Magnus and vice versa. And finally as the sun was starting to get higher in the sky, the two bots went inside the base, chatting all the way.

And as the two parted company for each had a different task to do, Sunny showed up trying to impress Jasmine, but she just put him back in his place as she always did. Ultra Magnus had to laugh as Sunny was so desperate for a mate that he had taken to continually pestering Jasmine. Jasmine was close to calling Red Alert to take care of the oaf when Prowl came running and Sunny took off. Jasmine smiled, Prowl always came along at the best times. And so, Jasmine was able to head to her station without having any more mechs hit on her.

After her shift was over, she headed to the recreation room, where she met up with Chromia and Elita. Jasmine introduced herself and soon became fast friends with the two. Jasmine learned that Chromia and Ironhide were sparkmates and Elita One and Optimus Prime were sparkmates, as well as Learning that Jazz and Prowl were sparkmates. Jasmine, curious, talked with Elita and Chromia about what she was feeling and everything that was going on. Elita One and Chromia smiled, as they knew exactly what was going on and they told Jasmine that she had found her sparkmate. Jasmine was puzzled and confused, but with a little more information, Jasmine realized that what the other two femmes were telling her was true, and her spark knew it.

And not too long after Jasmine had confessed her feelings about Ultra Magnus to her new friends that Ultra Magnus came into the recreation room after his shift had ended. Jasmine, encouraged by her friends, walked up to the bot and jumped on him from behind. Ultra Magnus was surprised but thrilled at the same time as he had felt the spark flutter and skip a jolt when he was around Jasmine. And soon enough, Jasmine and Ultra Magnus were off on their own, enjoying each other's company and eventually sparkbonding.

The next day when Jasmine woke up in bed next to her sparkmate, she realized that she was finally happy, and though she was miles from where she had originally lived, she realized she could be just as content anywhere, as long as Ultra Magnus was with her, she did not care where she was or what planet she was on. And content, Jasmine smiled as Ultra Magnus woke and kissed her. Yes, her long search was finally over as she had found the mate that had been created especially for her.


	2. Memory's Quest

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was just a strange idea that came into my head. Jasmine, Memory, Aquaformer, Harmony, and Stronghold are my creations. This is a kind of a continuation from Jasmine's find, so you may want to read that first before you read this. Some implied slash here, but nothing too blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fin. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Memory was a very talkative bot, and though her alt mode was a Silver and Red pickup truck, she preferred to remain in her bipedal mode and create things as well as debate things. She had come to earth a few months after her close friend Jasmine had headed to earth per a direct order from Optimus Prime. Memory also was frustrated with the jerk bots that she had met on Cybertron and in addition to joining Prime's battalion by order, Memory was also looking for a sparkmate. Memory was tired that her mother creator, a femme named Mimi, had try to get her to find a sparkmate as soon as possible. And so, coming to earth offered Memory a new chance.

And as Memory landed on earth, she looked around and almost immediately became interested by all she saw around her. But figuring she had time to explore later, Memory headed to the Autobot base, as Optimus and the others, including Jasmine, were waiting for her to arrive. Memory was not sure as to why she had been asked to come to this planet, but not about to question orders, Memory made her way to the base as quietly as possible, though her alt mode as an old silver and red pickup truck, made her drive just a tad bit noisy.

Meanwhile, at the base, Jasmine was getting her assignment from Optimus. Memory had no clue that Jasmine had already found a sparkmate as the two had not talked for sometime as Memory was in training. Jasmine, though busy being an intelligence bot, had not had a chance to contact her friend yet, but Jasmine was excited that Memory was on her way. Jasmine could only hope that her other two friends, Aquaformer and Harmony would come soon, but she would settle for Memory at least for now. Besides, Aquaformer had informed Jasmine that she would soon be on her way with her sparkmate, a mech named Stronghold, in a few more earth days. All Jasmine could do now was sit and wait as Prime had assigned her to show Memory around the base.

Soon, though not soon enough in Jasmine's optics, Memory arrived, transformed into her bipedal mode and started yelling across the area outside of the base. Jasmine shook her head and laughed as it brought back distant memories. But as Memory drew closer, Jasmine went up to her, gave her a quick hug and the two proceeded to enter the base. Jasmine was prepared for Memory's barrage of questions, though Prowl certainly was not, and poor Prowl's logic center froze, leaving the two femmes laughing. Jazz was a little more easygoing, and Memory and Jazz got along well as they both liked to listen to music. Unfortunately for Memory, Jazz was already taken, by the bot that Memory had caused to freeze up. And deciding to be friends, Memory walked on further, following Jasmine as she described the base.

And as the two femmes walked past Wheeljack's lab, an explosion took place. Jasmine merely frowned, as she had learned that that was how the mech worked, but Memory was fascinated. And as Wheeljack came stumbling out, Jasmine gave the mech a dirty look while Memory was fascinated with what had happened. Wheeljack apologized as a machine that he had been working on had backfired on him. And just as Wheeljack was trying to explain himself, Sunny and Sides came running through, plowing over the inventor and running off and not too far behind was Red Alert in hot pursuit.

Memory looked at Jasmine, who explained that Sunny and Sides were well known pranksters and that they had probably just pulled a prank and Red Alert was going to haul their afts to the brig. Memory nodded in understanding and then turned back to focus her attention on the inventor who seemed to be making her spark skip a jolt and flutter, but thinking little of it, Memory went over and a little less than carefully hauled the mech off of his aft and back onto his feet. Jasmine and Ultra Magnus, who had showed up suddenly, laughed as the expression on Wheeljack's face was priceless.

After the initial shock wore off, Wheeljack scurried off back into his lab, leaving a mystified Memory in his wake. Memory, curious, entered the lab with the inventor, against Jasmine's advice. All Jasmine could do was hope her friend was ok. And with reassurance from Ultra Magnus, Jasmine and her sparkmate headed elsewhere, knowing that they would see Memory soon, although both hoped that it would be in one piece and not in the med bay.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Wheeljack was trying to clean up his last experiment that had just blown up in his face. Memory watched in fascination as she saw things that she had only read about back on Cybertron. And feeling that Wheeljack had a lot of knowledge of all sorts of things, Memory began trying to talk to the eccentric inventor.

"I'm Memory, what's you designation?" inquired Memory

"They call me Wheeljack, and I am an inventor" replied the busy inventor/engineer.

"That sounds intriguing, what contraptions have you fashioned?" an eager, inquisitive Memory asked.

"Well, I am in the middle of working on many different projects, and unfortunately, many explode or are duds and I have had Ratchet patch me up more times than I can count. Luckily, I have not damaged anything major yet."

Memory listened a little first, but as Wheeljack started pontificating on his latest project, Memory tried talking about an experiment that she had tried back on Cybertron, and before either knew it they were trying to talk over each other while both were working on the same project and seem to be knowing exactly what the other person needed. Bumblebee walked by and was floored at the sight as the two were totally oblivious to what the other was saying, but they still seemed to be on the same processor channel. Bumblebee decided it would be best to get out of there before another, more dangerous explosion took place.

(Several hours later)

Memory and Wheeljack were talking over each other when they suddenly stopped and looked at what they had created. It was a very unique looking mechanism. The only thing left was to test the machine to see what it did. And though both were wary that it would explode, Memory encouraged Wheeljack to push the button. And so Wheeljack did, and the machine roared to life.

Wheeljack pushed Memory down and put his body over hers in case the machine exploded. And suddenly, while the machine was roaring to life, there was an explosion, but not the type that had been anticipated, as the machine made a loud boom, but did not explode, only sounding like an explosion. Wheeljack got up and helped Memory up as well. Both were pleased with what they had invented and as the two celebrated their success, the two released their sparks and sparkbonded.

Meanwhile, having heard the loud noise coming from Wheeljack's lab, Jasmine and her sparkmate Ultra Magnus came running to see if everyone was ok, and when the lab doors opened, both Ultra Magnus and Jasmine were floored as there stood Memory and Wheeljack working together to build something else while trying to talk over each other. Jasmine just smiled as she realized what had happened. And subtly hinting to her sparkmate, Jasmine and Ultra Magnus left the two new sparkmates to work on what their sparks and processors dictated. And both were just as happy as happy could be.


	3. Harmony's Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was just a strange idea that came into my head after talking to a friend of mine. Jasmine, Mimi, Memory, Aquaformer, Harmony, and Stronghold are my creations. This is a kind of a continuation from Jasmine's find and Memory's Quest, so you may want to read those stories first before you read this. Some implied slash here, but nothing too blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fin. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Harmony was the quiet, inquisitive type of transformer, an Autobot transformer to be precise. She merely went about her business and did her job, as she always worked in a lab on Cybertron. Her alt mode was Volkswagen Beetle, colors white with silver trim. Yes, while her color scheme and alt mode did not attract as much attention as her friends Jasmine and Memory's did, it served its purpose, and so she was happy and content with it. And while she hoped to find a sparkmate someday, she was quite content to be single at the moment, as it allowed her freedom to do as she saw fit. And with her scientific knowledge, Optimus Prime had sent her a direct order for her to move from Cybertron to Earth.

Harmony was a little nervous about leaving Cybertron to head to earth, but she was thankful that two of her friends, Jasmine and Memory, were already on earth, and Aquaformer and her mate Stronghold would probably be coming a little bit later, more like, they would be coming as soon as Aquaformer could get herself organized and her lazy aft in gear. And since she dare not ignore her Prime's request, Harmony gathered up a few of her belongings and then made the long trip to earth, thanks to a ride from Skyfire.

And once on earth, Harmony was greeted and escorted to base by Preceptor who had calculated her arrival time precisely, and while not a very talkative bot, the two began chatting about experiments in the lab that they had worked with. Preceptor was impressed as Harmony was very knowledgeable and extremely personable while remaining quiet and observant. Yes, Preceptor was definitely going to enjoy working with the new femme that Optimus Prime had sent for.

Once the two arrived at the Autobot base, Preceptor brought Harmony straight to Optimus Prime, who led the femme to her assigned quarters, which were right near her friends Jasmine and Memory's quarters. And once Harmony dropped her few possessions off, Harmony headed to her assigned lab on the ark. And since Memory was busy working with Wheeljack on something and Jasmine was gathering intelligence, Harmony knew it would be a while before she would get to chat with her friends, but then that left time for Harmony to get to know some of the other Autobots on the Ark.

It did not take long for Harmony to meet Jazz and Prowl, as the two, along with Red Alert were once again chasing the two deviants known as Sunny and Sides, who almost knocked the femme onto her aft. Fortunately, Harmony was able to move out of the way in time and began to laugh as the two twin dunces landed on top of each other, were cuffed by Prowl and then dragged off by their audio receptors by an impatient Red Alert. Harmony watched in rasped curiosity while none of the other mechs even flinched until they realized that they were in front of Harmony.

"Pardon us and excuse us for not introducing ourselves" stated Prowl in a matter of fact tone, "My name is Prowl, and this animated mech you see next to me is Jazz." Jazz said nothing but flashed a smile.

"My name is Harmony. I was ordered to come here by Prime as he wanted another bot in the lab" replied Harmony, laughing slightly as Jazz stuck out his tongue when he heard about being in the lab. Harmony was not insulted, as she knew not every bot was designed for the same function.

"and the two glitches that were just hauled down the hall are known as Sunny and Sides, and it was their younger brother Red Alert who you saw dragging their sorry afts to the brig" reported Jazz, watching his words carefully as he could tell that Prowl did not want Jazz to give away the fact that they were sparkmates, as there was still a war going on.

Harmony nodded in understanding and soon Prowl and Jazz left and Preceptor came back by as it was Ratchet's request to see the newest femme especially since she was going to be working in the lab. Harmony, not one to argue, just went along and soon found herself in the med bay. Ratchet thoroughly examined Harmony and found her fit for duty and sent her on her way.

And after all the introductions and such, Harmony went back to her assigned Quarters just to rest her mind and wait to see if her friends' shifts would end soon. She did not have to wait long before there was a knock upon her door with familiar voices outside, filling the hallway. Well, she heard only one voice, but figured that they both must be outside her door waiting. And feeling a renewed sense of energy, Harmony invited her friends into her quarters.

And after Jasmine and Memory came in, the three friends sat and chatted about this and that, how things were on Cybertron, when Aquaformer and her sparkmate would bring their lazy afts to earth as they had been ordered by Prime to come as well, and many other fun things, such as memories that they shared as each went through the same training academy though they took different courses. Jasmine, Memory, and Harmony wondered how Ratchet and First Aid were going to react when nurse Aquaformer came to earth and laughed. Yes, their friend Aquaformer was quite the colorful character, and it had nothing to do with her color scheme.

And as the evening wore on, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus, who had come looking for their mates, were soon drawn to the room with lots of loud laughter coming out of it. Magnus and Jack recognized the voices of their femmes, but the voice of the third femme, they did not recognize. And hoping to see who was in the room, Magnus knocked before receiving a "come in" from the third unknown femme voice. And upon entering, Magnus and Jack had to laugh as the three femmes were sitting around high grade energon and telling stories. And realizing that Harmony did not know that Magnus and Jack were Jasmine and Memory's sparkmates, Jasmine and Memory got up and introduced the two mechs to Harmony and soon a third mech, Preceptor, had joined the group and all were enjoying chatting. Jasmine and Memory were surprised to see preceptor, as he was one to usually hide in the lab and work, but apparently, something about this new femme, had drawn the normally reclusive, quiet, and shy bot out of the lab and into the conversation with everyone else.

Soon enough, it was time for all the others to head out. Harmony was overwhelmed after finally having chased Preceptor out of the room. Something about that bot made her spark feel funny, but she thought little of it, as she figured it was just the high grade she and her friends had shared, and tired from the long day of traveling and trying to adapt to somewhere knew as well as meet new people and learn new routines, Harmony crashed into her berth for a much needed recharge, content. She was not sure why, though, that as she recharged visions of a certain mech came into her dreams.

And in his own quarters, far on the other side of the Ark, Preceptor settled down. Something about the new femme was causing his spark to act funny and he eventually hoped to figure out what it was, but for now, he was happy just to sleep, and have her form show up in his most pleasant dreams.

And after having left, Jasmine and Memory talked as they both realized that Preceptor and Harmony might make a wonderful couple, but knowing that Harmony hated blind dates, they held off, hoping that in time, Preceptor and Harmony would be brought together as sparkmates.

Meanwhile, back on Cybertron, nurse Aquaformer was finally getting the last things in order before she and her mate, Stronghold, headed for earth.


	4. Aquaformer's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was just a strange idea that came into my head. Jasmine, Mimi, Memory, Aquaformer, Harmony, and Stronghold are my creations. This is a kind of a continuation from Jasmine's find and Memory's Quest, so you may want to read those stories first before you read this. Some implied slash here, but nothing too blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fin. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Aquaformer had been dragging her feet. She knew she and Stronghold were needed and were supposed to head to earth a few months ago, but she was going to do it on her own time table even though it was never good to be late on a stat order. And since being a nurse meant that she cared for others, it had been more complicated for her to leave than her friends. Aquaformer had heard many things and rumors regarding Ratchet and was nervous about working with him in the med bay. Fortunately, Aquaformer, a blue and green Autobot femme who could turn into a jet or a car, she would not be leaving Cybertron alone, as her mate Stronghold was coming as well, as Prowl and Red Alert had asked that another security director be added to the base, and so since Aquaformer and Stronghold were both needed, it was easier for the pair to leave, though they were not sure how they would tell the others that they were already sparkmates.

Stronghold, another dual transformer who could be a jet or a car whose color scheme was green with royal blue trim, had been patient. Aquaformer was trying her hardest to get ready, but something kept holding her back. That was, until now. For, you see, it had only been Aquaformer ordered to come at first, but not wanting to leave her sparkmate behind, Aquaformer dawdled. Finally, once Stronghold was asked to come as well, Aquaformer had no more excuses for not following orders, and she knew Prime was going to read her the riot act when she finally came.

And so as not to draw attention, Aquaformer sent Stronghold first, so that he could assimilate and then she would come the next day. When Stronghold arrived, no one, not even Aquaformer's friends Jasmine, Memory, and Harmony knew that the two had bonded. All the three femmes knew was that the two were seeing each other back on Cybertron. This was just how Stronghold and Aquaformer wanted it, as they preferred to keep a low profile. And once Stronghold had settled in, he secretly pulsed his sparkmate, informing her that all was going well and Aquaformer pulsed back that she would join them on earth the next day. Stronghold told her to hurry as Prime was getting irritated that she had not showed up yet.

The next day, Aquaformer finally left Cybertron behind, almost getting blasted to smithereens as she left the barren planet. Just Aquaformer's luck, she had Skywarp on her aft. Aquaformer was sick of the dumbaft Decepticons always seeming to find and attack her, as they seemed to know she was a nurse and that meant she could help recover Autobots. Aquaformer had many dinks and dings in her armor plus had had to replace several of her parts as she had survived a blast from Starscream as well as Thundercracker and several other Cons. But seeing that she had no choice but to fight, Aquaformer shot back at her attacker and nailed the dumbaft before she continued to fly on, fortunate that none of the other seekers were around.

Finally, Aquaformer was on earth, her jet mode scarred from her recent fight. Aquaformer transformed into her bipedal mode only to see Prowl and Jazz waiting to escort her back to the base. She had no idea why she had two escorts, but the incoming Decepticons soon told her why, as two more Autobots came out and blasted Starscream and Thundercracker out of the sky before leading Aquaformer to the safety of the base. Aquaformer was not used to the reception, as she usually was one to sneak in and sneak out of places. Prowl informed Aquaformer that Prime wanted to see her, and Aquaformer silently swore to herself before "rolling her eyes." She was here now, so she was not sure why things were such a big deal. Little did she realize what her delay had meant to the team and especially Ratchet, who had gone for almost 5 whole earth days at a time before crashing for a short recharge to start it over again.

Aquaformer soon found herself in Prime's office. She was nervous and extremely worried about what this would entail as well as she was itching to see her bondmate. And soon, after Aquaformer sat down, Prime came in, making Aquaformer even more nervous than she already was.

"I hope you can explain why it took you so long to answer my request" stated Optimus as he sat right in front of Aquaformer, who was terrified as she knew she had no good excuse, not even in revealing that she had a sparkmate would be a good excuse.

"I have no excuse, sir" replied Aquaformer, having a feeling that she was going to get laid into by her commanding officer.

Prime looked at the nurse who he had commed to come several months ago. Something had obviously kept her, and then he noticed the damage on her chassis. And before he could ask, Aquaformer answered the unspoken question.

"Sorry about the mess, I was attacked by Skywarp as I left Cybertron. I have not yet had a chance to repair myself" stated Aquaformer, unaware that Prime knew that her injury would take medical treatment.

"Go see Ratchet, get that patched up, and the report for duty" replied Prime, still not understanding what was going on in this femme's processor.

Aquaformer was relieved, and immediately headed to the med bay for repairs. Aquaformer bumped into First Aid first who did not realize that the femme standing in front of him was soon going to be joining them in working in the med bay. In fact, she looked like she had had the slag beaten out of her, but her silence told the bot nothing. And assuming that Aquaformer was quiet and reserved, First Aid grabbed Ratchet, who came out and was surprised by who he saw in the med bay as well as her injuries.

"You look like scrap" stated Ratchet, not realizing who he was talking to.

"Well, tell me how you would look after a scrap with Skywarp, you old grouch!" retorted Aquaformer in her deep but feminine voice. That alone started the two mechs. "And by the way" stated Aquaformer, " my name is Aquaformer."

Ratchet's jaw dropped, as he was not expecting the bot nurse to be so forward nor was he expecting it to look like she did. She was not a small bot by any means, but that meant little. "Oh slag, you are the new nurse bot?" asked Ratchet, with little tact.

"Yes, but Prime said I had to get these injuries checked out. Now you can either check them out and we forget this ever happened or I go leave, treat them myself, and leave you your load for quite a bit longer without any help…what is your choice?" asked Aquaformer, frustrated about how ignorant these bots were.

When Ratchet finally looked more closely at the injuries he realized that these were not something that would heal properly without intervention, and so soon enough, Aquaformer was bandaged up and sent on her way with Stronghold to find her room. Aquaformer and Stronghold were happy to see each other, but hid their relationship as they did not want to rock the boat at the moment. Ratchet just swore once she left, it had to be the nurse bot who gave him the most grief.

Finally away from the others, Aquaformer and Stronghold gave each other a short hug and kiss, managing to break apart just before Prowl, Jazz, and Red Alert came around the corner. And after brief introductions, Aquaformer finally made it to her own quarters. She was tired, exhausted, and looked like scrap. But after only a short nap, Aquaformer was soon inundated by her three friends Jasmine, Memory, and Harmony.

The four chatted and had fun exchanging new stories, though Aquaformer did keep her bonding to her mate secret, as she was worried that things might go awry if she did. And after having a chat, Memory and Harmony left, as they had work to do, leaving Jasmine and Aquaformer alone. Jasmine could tell something was bothering Aquaformer, and though Aquaformer had vowed not to tell anyone, she decided to tell her closest friend Jasmine the truth about Stronghold as well as the fact that she was attacked on her way here. Jasmine, always supportive of her friend, knew to keep the revelation a secret and soon left Aquaformer to recharge before she had to go on duty. This was certainly turning into a interesting time.


	5. A Day in the Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was just a strange idea that came into my head. Jasmine, Mimi, Memory, Aquaformer, Harmony, Spackle, and Stronghold are my creations. This is a kind of a continuation from Jasmine's find and Memory's Quest and a couple others, so you may want to read those stories first before you read this. Some implied slash here, but nothing too blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fin. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The day after Aquaformer revealed to Jasmine the truth about her relationship with Stronghold, Aquaformer reported to the med bay, bandages still intact but ready to work. Ratchet could tell that this nurse bot was one tough femme and he would quickly learn not to mess around with her. And with Jasmine and Harmony off to their shifts, Aquaformer soon got her first taste of frontline nursing and medical care when both Prowl and Ironhide were brought in after a skirmish with the seekers and Memory was brought in when one of Wheeljack's inventions exploded. Aquaformer saw that Memory just needed a quick little repair, and so Aquaformer took care of it, and then headed in to check on Prowl and Ironhide.

After seeing the two, Aquaformer immediately called for First Aid and Ratchet to join her, as this was beyond her skill and scope level. Ratchet came in to see Aquaformer using one arm to control a heavy bleed on Ironhide while using the other arm to stabilize something vital on Prowl. Ratchet was impressed but knew he could not stop and stare as he was needed to help the two bots. Aquaformer was learning fast what she could and could not handle.

Meanwhile, in the command center, Jasmine and Jazz were busy watching the monitors and gathering intelligence. Jasmine enjoyed working with Jazz as he was one of the few bots that did not hit on her and the two worked together well, despite the fact that sometimes Jazz's selection of music left something to be desired. Jasmine, having roomed in training base with Aquaformer had learned to deal with all kinds of music, hence the tunes did not bother her. Jazz and Jasmine grew close as friends, and Jasmine soon learned why Prowl and Jazz did not hit on her, they were already sparkmates. Jasmine told Jazz she would keep the secret, and with that, the two went back to working on whatever they were working on, when Optimus Prime entered the room with Stronghold and Red Alert, no doubt showing the new security director around. Jasmine smiled and Stronghold realized that Aquaformer had told her closest friend the truth, but not wanting anyone else to know, Stronghold nodded to Jasmine and Jasmine understood.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Preceptor and Harmony were working together closely, trying to figure out how to create weapons that would help end the war. Harmony was testing something new and Preceptor was helping her out, as Harmony had some new ideas that Preceptor had not thought of. Preceptor was extremely glad that Harmony was not at all like Wheeljack, whose inventions constantly threatened to blow everyone and everything sky high. Preceptor carefully watched as Harmony kept studying the pieces. Happy to finally have a partner in the lab, Preceptor could only wonder at how Primus had looked out for him and brought such a talented femme to him instead of some other bot. Harmony, though mostly focused on her work, enjoyed working with the quiet shy mech, as he treated her like an equal, unlike many of the mechs she had worked with on Cybertron. Harmony could tell that this was the start to a beautiful friendship.

Memory, on the other hand, had gone back to her room to recover as she waited to hear what condition Wheeljack would be in. Memory was glad that Aquaformer had treated her, as Memory had heard that Ratchet was temperamental and had a habit of throwing things at those who entered his space. Memory had no idea how Aquaformer could stand it, but Aquaformer being a nurse probably helped, as she helped lighten Ratchet's load, as she could fix small things that did not require a certified medic to fix, and she had enough knowledge to know what she could fix, what she should fix, and what she should get help on (or send to Ratchet). Memory looked at the bandage and welding repair on her arm. It hurt a little, but surprisingly, it was not that bad compared to some of the explosions other Autobots told her stories of where they were not sure if Wheeljack would make it or not.

Memory wanted to check in on Wheeljack, and so heading outside her door, Memory bumped into Ultra Magnus and Stronghold who were getting to know each other and getting along pretty well. The city commander had taken over the tour when Optimus Prime and Red Alert had been called by Inferno about a possible Decepticon sighting. Memory was surprised to see Ultra Magnus and Stronghold get along so well, but she figured that it was all for the best. And so, seeing that they all heading to the same place, Memory went along with Stronghold and Ultra Magnus to the med bay.

Aquaformer was busy, she had finally sent the deviants known as Sunny and Sides out without having them upset Ratchet, an enormous feat considering that Sunny and Sides listened to very few bots, but one look at Aquaformer and they were not going to mess with her, as they had seen her go toe to toe with Ratchet. No one pushed Aquaformer around, not even Ratchet, and she made that fact perfectly clear. And as Memory and her two companions were entering the med bay, Aquaformer was telling Mirage and Hound to stay still while she took care of their sparkling Spackle, who had a good size ding on his faceplate. Memory had to laugh as Mirage and Hound were intimated by Aquaformer while Spackle loved her, as Aquaformer had always been good with sparklings. And after taking care of Spackle, Aquaformer was able to greet Memory, Ultra Magnus and Stronghold and update them on Wheeljack's condition.

Aquaformer led Memory to Jack's med bay berth, and then returned to Magnus and Stronghold. And before long, Jasmine soon burst in, grabbed her mate, and soon the two were off, leaving Stronghold and Aquaformer alone in the med bay. And sensing that they were alone, Aquaformer and Stronghold hugged, unaware that they were seen by a small pair of optics, as Spackle had come back to thank Aquaformer for her help. Before she knew it, a rumor would be going around the base that Aquaformer would be forced to clear the air.


	6. Rumor has it

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This was just a strange idea that came into my head. Jasmine, Mimi, Memory, Aquaformer, Harmony, Spackle, and Stronghold are my creations. This is a kind of a continuation from Jasmine's find and Memory's Quest and a couple others, so you may want to read those stories first before you read this. Some implied slash here, but nothing too blatant. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fin. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

A little voice was all that it took to startle Aquaformer and Stronghold as they both looked down at Spackle who had unexpectedly come back to thank nurse Aquaformer. The two quickly broke off the hug so that Aquaformer could talk to little Spackle who, after giving Aquaformer a hug of thanks, left the med bay. Stronghold and Aquaformer looked at each other and smiled, after all, how much harm could one sparkling do, right? Well, this pair was going to find out and soon.

After having left the med bay, Spackle found his parents, Mirage and Hound, and told them of what he saw, that he had seen Aquaformer and Stronghold hugging. Mirage and Hound though nothing of it, but Sunstreaker who overheard the comment figured that it would be a wonderful prank to pull on Stronghold to start a rumor. And so not checking into any facts, Sunny talked to Sides about what he had heard, in full audio range of Bluestreak and Ultra Magnus. Bluestreak and Magnus looked at each other, and decided to keep quiet for now, but Preceptor and Wheeljack, who had also overheard the conversation, wondered if their friends and mates might know about this. And before anyone knew it, the rumor of Stronghold and Aquaformer being a couple spread like wildfire throughout the Ark, though the last to know were Aquaformer and Stronghold.

When Magnus approached Jasmine about what he had heard regarding Stronghold and Aquaformer, Jasmine did not seem to be shocked in the least. Magnus was curious as to why, but Jasmine mentioned that she and Aquaformer were very close friends and that Aquaformer had told Jasmine that the two had bonded back on Cybertron, only a few months before coming to earth. When Jasmine asked where Magnus got his information, he told about Sunny talking about what he had overheard from Spackle. Jasmine sighed, as she hated it when rumors were spread, especially when they involved her friends. When asked if anyone else overheard this, Magnus told Jasmine that Preceptor and Wheeljack had overheard the conversation as well. Jasmine silently swore, as she realized that Memory and Harmony were going to hear the rumor before Aquaformer even had a chance to tell them the truth. And as Jasmine wondered how to fix this whole mess, Wheeljack was returning to his lab.

"What took you? "asked Memory, annoyed as she thought she had been forgotten about again by her sparkmate, the absent minded inventor.

"I overheard Sunny and Sides talking about the fact that Stronghold and Aquaformer were interfacing and were sparkmates" replied Wheeljack, not seeing the look of shock on his sparkmate's face.

"WHAT?!?!" replied Memory, shocked, and then excused herself to go find Jasmine. If Jasmine knew and had not told Memory, there better be a damn good explanation.

Meanwhile, as Memory headed for Jasmine and Magnus's room, Preceptor was returning to his lab and his lab partner, Harmony. Preceptor looked like he had caught a good piece of information, and so naturally, Harmony asked Preceptor about what news he had learned, hoping to hear that more Transformers were on their way, but that was not the news she got. Preceptor told Harmony that he had heard the rumor about Stronghold and Aquaformer being together, though no one seemed to know the truth, as no one was willing to ask him and Aquaformer was not always upfront about her private life, that and Aquaformer could be scary if you got on her bad side.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Harmony, curious if the rumor was true or not.

"I overheard Sunny and Sides talking about it." Preceptor responded, and Harmony just sighed before excusing herself as she needed to go talk to someone. And So, Harmony headed on her way to Jasmine's room and soon met up with Memory, as they were both going to question Jasmine over the rumor that they had heard about their friend.

Meanwhile, once Aquaformer and Stronghold were finished with their shifts, Prime called Stronghold into his office. Stronghold was nervous, as for the Commander to call was quite unusual. And so, without any further ado, Stronghold headed to Optimus's office and made it there in record time.

"Have a seat" stated Prime without even turning around, and Stronghold sat down in a chair facing Optimus Prime's desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" replied Stronghold, still nervous about being called into Prime's office.

"Yes. It is regarding a rumor that I have heard floating around this base regarding you and the nurse bot Aquaformer" stated Prime.

"What about the two of us have you heard, sir?" replied Stronghold, trying to figure out how the rumor got started.

"It has come to my attention that you and Aquaformer are sparkmates. Is this correct?" asked Prime, watching the security officer pause to answer the question.

"Yes, we are sparkmates, but we told nobody as we figured it might jeopardize our lives. And that was part of the reason Aquaformer refused to come down here until later. She was unwilling to leave me behind when she came to earth. So when you asked me to come, Aquaformer was able to come, as there was little else holding her back to Cybertron" replied Stronghold, hoping that Optimus would not throw him or Aquaformer in the brig.

Prime thought for a moment. He knew that Aquaformer was one who always arrived early, but he had figured that something had kept her when he tried to get a hold of her all those months ago, but he had no idea just what was keeping her as he knew very little about her. Aquaformer tended to keep a low profile, even though she was often found by the Cons. She preferred to be in the background, but she was not one to let others walk on her. And now, Prime realized he had the real reason why Aquaformer had arrived much later than planned. "thank you, Stronghold, you are dismissed."

And with that, Stronghold left Prime's office. He was relieved not to be thrown in the brig, but since the rumor was going around, he knew he had to go to one place, the med bay because chances were, Aquaformer had no idea about the rumor.

Meanwhile, Harmony and Memory had made their way to Jasmine's quarters and the three had begun talking about the rumor that was flying throughout the Ark.

"Jasmine, did you know about this?" Harmony asked innocently.

"Yes, Yes I did" replied Jasmine.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Memory.

"Uh…Oops" was all that Jasmine responded before Memory interrupted again.

"What do you mean oops" asked Memory.

"Sorry, I just did not think it was my news to tell" replied Jasmine, as her friends cooled down and nodded, as they understood.

Meanwhile, Aquaformer had left the med bay as her shift was over. She saw no one in the hallways, which she was glad of, she was tired and wanted little to do with anyone right now. And so she walked on and went to her own quarters, hoping for a little alone time, but that is not what she got.

Once she has laid down upon the bot sized couch, she heard a knock on the door. Her wings twitched in agitation as all she wanted was to be left alone. But when she opened the door, there stood Jasmine, Memory, and Harmony. And Aquaformer swore when she heard Jasmine say one thing, "We need to talk."

Aquaformer swallowed hard and let them in. And having been redirected from the Med bay, Stronghold came in too. Aquaformer sighed heavily as she knew what was coming. And as Jasmine told Aquaformer about the rumor, Aquaformer responded, "Fine, fine, I can't hide it any longer. Stronghold and I are sparkmates and if you give me a word in edge wise, I will tell you how it happened."


End file.
